Curvas Peligrosas
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Manos malditas, momentos a solas y decisiones jodidamente correctas. Sobre todo, cuando descubre lo placentero de tocar ciertas curvas.


Si los personajes fueran míos todos mis escritos realmente hubieran pasado. ¡Imagínense! Hubiera sido todo re pervert y estúpido. Sobre todo estúpido.

* * *

**Curvas Peligrosas**

Sango estaba comenzando a cansarse… de verdad. No solo por los comentarios de Inuyasha y las continuas quejas, charlas, lloriqueos y «Siéntate»'s de Kagome, sino de su propia vida.

No, no _vida_; _vida amorosa _era mucho más acertado. Donde quiera que mirara, parecía ser la única que no tenía una.

Mientras Kagome había luchado por su amor por Inuyasha y de sus constantes visitas a Kikyō, Sango había ignorado completamente a los muchachos. Cuando Inuyasha por fin había decidido quedarse con Kagome (aunque sus peleas seguían siendo insoportablemente diarias), Sango peleaba con la manía de Miroku de ofrecerle su semen a cualquier ser vivo con vagina que desfilara ante sus ojos.

Aceptaba que eso implicaba (indirectamente) que estaba profunda y estúpidamente enamorada del monje menos santo que conocía. Y por mucho que hiciera, no había logrado que parara de hacerlo. No importaba que lo ignorara olímpicamente cada vez que se acercaba a otra fémina o que, cuando tocaba «sus encantos», lo cacheteara con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle la mejilla sonrojada durante un buen rato.

No. Por mucho que hiciera, no había logrado que parara de ser tan insufriblemente mujeriego. Hasta _ese _día. «El día de los cambios». Aunque no había presentido nada de eso cuando despertó.

Despertó, efectivamente, con un portazo de un hastío Inuyasha y un «¡Ya! ¡Es hora de que vuelva!» e intuyó de manera correcta que, bajo el pretexto de «¡No hay tiempo que perder! / ¡Naraku se hace más fuerte! / ¡Hay que buscar los fragmentos!», el hanyō había decidido volver por Kagome —que se había ido totalmente enojada después de un «¡No me importa! ¡No te necesito!» (Inuyasha) y un «¡Siéntate!» (por tres, Kagome)—.

Se irguió somnolienta y el monje Miroku, sentado al otro lado de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con el báculo entre sus piernas cruzadas, negó con la cabeza. Dado que aún seguía demasiado enojada con él porque aprovechó otra vez la ocasión para tocarla (la noche anterior) no hizo nada más que correr la vista.

Miroku suspiró y miró a Shippō, que, en ese momento, exclamaba:

—¡Inuyasha tenía que haber ido antes! —Al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Luego volvió a afirmar que era un verdadero idiota.

Las horas que le siguieron estuvieron envueltas en un contexto silencioso e incómodo. Quien salvó el día (y la «vida amorosa» de Sango) fue Kaede, quien notó la creciente tensión en el ambiente (y la palpitante sien de la exterminadora cada vez que Miroku abría la boca) y llamó a Shippō para ir a buscar algunas plantas medicinales que podrían ser de gran ayuda para Kagome.

Y Miroku, preocupado y con ciertos nervios, quedó a solas con Sango, quien no tenía muy lejos a su Hiraikotsu (que era la causa de sus nervios y preocupación).

Normalmente, su enojo duraba dos días y unas cuantas horas, por lo que, si sus amigos estaban con ellos (como no era el caso), él no hacía más que tratarla con cordialidad y esperar a que se le pasara. Pero, dado el caso, realmente consideró irse a pasear lejos de la exterminadora y su mirada asesina. Luego de pensarlo un momento, se dio cuenta que lo mejor era disculparse.

Después de todo, Sango no era cualquier mujer para él. Se atrevía a decir que, si es que exterminaban a Naraku (cual cucaracha), se casaría con ella para que fuera la única madre de sus hijos… si no era que Sango lo dejaba sin bolas primero. Esa era una de las causas por la que se disculparía… aunque volvía a intuir que usaría la excusa de su mano maldita.

La observó, mientras ella permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus cabellos castaños estaban atados en su habitual cola alta y vestía su kimono simple, el que solía usar sobre su traje de exterminadora. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en sus manos y su expresión era algo peligrosa. Pero _debía_ tomar coraje.

—Sango —llamó. Sintió que su voz hacía eco en la vacía cabaña de Kaede, pero pensó que podía ser efecto de la gélida mirada que le dirigió la chica—, ¿querrías acompañarme a un paseo por la aldea?

Sango dejó de pensar en cómo vengarse. Con la mente en blanco, lo miró de manera inquisidora. Miroku continuó con la misma expresión. Después de considerarlo dos segundos, asintió. El monje sonrió y se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, tendiéndole una mano gentil.

Lo observó un momento, pero los ojos grises azulados de él no le dijeron mucho antes de que corriera la vista y comenzara a caminar. Ella lo siguió en silencio.

Caminaron largo rato sin mediar palabra, uno al lado del otro; él llevando su báculo y ella observando a los aldeanos trabajar.

Eso es mentir. Si alguien le preguntara, Sango no sabría responder qué camino tomaron, si hacía calor o llovía, qué hacían los aldeanos o a dónde se dirigían. Muda y con la mente (y los sentidos) concentrados en el hombre a su lado, lo siguió sin rechistar. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando él habló. Se encontró, de pronto, entre unos árboles, a las afueras de la aldea y peligrosamente cerca de él.

—Sango —murmuró, con voz quejumbrosa.

Nadie podía negar que él estaba jodidamente nervioso. Más nervioso, imposible. No estaría así de nervioso ni siquiera si tuviera que declarársele a Kagura y pedir la bendición de Naraku (y eso que imaginarse esa situación le daba bastante miedo).

Pero, bueno, como había estado pensando durante todo el camino, debía acomodar sus cojones, pedir perdón y quedar bien con la única mujer que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta cada vez que tomaba un arma y salía a pelear; por la única que se sentía capaz de dejar todos sus vicios (excepto para con ella).

Sango lo miró. Sus ojos parecieron refulgir. Los árboles parecieron susurrar cosas cuando sus copas se rozaron a causa del viento. Él tragó y dio un pequeño paso al frente. La exterminadora calculó que solo un paso los separaba y volvió la vista a la expresiva mirada y a las magníficas cejas de su (enfermo) amor.

Sintió ganas de pegarle, pero se contuvo.

—Espero sepas disculparme por mi vergonzosa acción de anoche —siguió. Su voz sonó muy firme a pesar de que sentía que, de un momento a otro, recibiría una patada en la entrepierna.

Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente y, casi de manera inconsciente, recayeron en los torneados labios de la exterminadora.

¿Quién mierda lo mandó a mirarla? ¡Quién sabe!

Un suave y adormecedor silencio los envolvió. Sango, algo mareada en su mar de pensamientos, suspiró un «Claro», notando casi de inmediato dónde reposaba la mirada de él. Y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos (luego de un inevitable parpadeo), se encontró con que la boca del monje (sorprendentemente) respiraba sobre la suya.

Pocas veces había recaído en la perfección de los labios masculinos; finos y de una tonalidad ideal para ser besados.

Por un momento, se le ocurrió preguntarse porqué razón Miroku estaba tan cerca de ella, a centímetros de distancia, en las afueras de la aldea y comportándose de una manera tan jodidamente sensual. Luego se dio cuenta que no le importaba una mierda.

Por parte de Miroku, en su puta vida hubiera imaginado lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sus labios se unieron a los de la exterminadora en una caricia suave. Los ojos de ambos estaban cerrados incluso segundos antes de que sucediera, presintiendo ese momento. Sango, a pesar de sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su estómago, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de correr desnuda. Miroku, de abrazar a cualquiera que pasara.

Pero ninguno de los dos haría eso, porque seguían ocupados degustando los labios del otro. Lentamente, un suave fuego parecía subir por su esófago, los corazones empezando a desbocarse. Los labios, cálidos; la mente, inutilizada; los sentidos, enfocados.

Se separaron un momento solo para respirar, intercambiaron una mirada extraña y volvieron a juntar sus bocas; él se apuró a tirar su báculo a un lado y tomar a la exterminadora de la cintura, rozando su cabello.

La respiración se acabó demasiado pronto (lo que era una lástima) y, uno junto al otro, demasiado cerca, se observaron segundos eternos… hasta que sucedió lo que debía suceder.

_La mano maldita._

Sango embozó una sonrisa y volvió a masajear el redondeado trasero del monje. Él la observó, estupefacto.

—Esto explica muchas cosas, Su Excelencia —sonrió. Acercó su rostro para volver a besarlo, mientras él continuaba completamente helado, apenas con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se alejó de Miroku de un rápido movimiento antes de volver a hablar—. Volvamos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea con una singular sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja, mientras Miroku aún la observaba, a espaldas de ella.

Sango comprendió muchas cosas. Entre ellas, que la venganza podía ser mucho más que dulce. Podía ser perfecta, como el trasero de Miroku.

Él comprendió absolutamente nada. Pero sonrió de todas formas.

Desde ese momento en adelante, a Sango no volvió a molestarle que Kagome no parara de hablar continuamente de Inuyasha y solamente de Inuyasha, porque bastaba mirar al monje para reír y recordarse que ella también tenía _lo suyo._

Nunca más volvió a importarle «perder el tiempo» cada vez que Kagome descansaba en su época, porque no lo perdía. Porque Miroku hacía un excelente trabajo con sus labios cada vez que estaban solos.

Ya no le importaba nada, porque, a pesar de que no era perfecta, su relación con el monje era más que una caricia de peligrosas curvas. Era toda una deliciosa experiencia.

No le importaban ni siquiera las sospechas de Kagome e Inuyasha, porque su vida amorosa era jodidamente insuperable; _comprendía _a su «novio» y Miroku ya no ofrecía su semen a toda mujer que conociera… aunque, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, comprobaba los «encantos» de Sango.

Pero, ¿a quién le molestaba en verdad?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

# Regalo para **Smmiles**, porque, si volviéramos a los diez, vos volverías a ser Sango y yo Kagome. Te adoro. C:

¡No saben cuánto adoro a esta pareja! Miroku es taaaaaaaaaaan lindo, yo lo adoro muchísimo. Y Sango es una mujer terrible, una verdadera guerrera. Ellos dos juntos son... _amor_.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. (:

Mor.


End file.
